World Cross
by CodeSixty
Summary: A girl enters another world by accident. Nothing is like where she where from. She comes in a battle field with only one way out. I do not own any rights to Warframe! This story might have some "wrong spelling" and some "bad" words, Now I have warned you, hope you like this Fanfiction written totally by me.
1. Chapter 1

_Where are they?_ Alyssa thought while she strove down the street, alot of people around her, pushing here lightly.

"Hey kiddo, Move!" A loud voice from behind her said. Alyssa turned around quickly, looking at the male infront of her. "Have you seen my mom or dad?" Alyssa asked weakly. The male, looks at her. But pushes her aside, and keeps on walking. The girl sobs a bit, but keeps on looking.

No one seems to care about the little girl around the age of 7. The girl puts her bag down, she had holding. And theres a lot of stuff in it, and the length of a guitar bag! She sighes in relif as the bags weight leaves her arm.

A woman comes walking right over the bag. "Hey!" Alyssa snaps at her. The woman doesnt even seem to hear her, or just doesnt care. Alyssa looks angry after her.

Alyssa sits down beside the bag, opens it and picks up her brown teddy bear. She hugs it tightly, digging her face down into it, even though it isnt a big teddy.

The feeling someone looking at her, makes the hair on her neck raise. She feels the fear of looking, as she feels she shouldn't look. She sobs quietly, and turns around.

When her eyes meets the thing watching her, she feels her food is coming up as she isnt in the same place she was before.

A gun shot rings. Alyssa grabs the bag that was still by her side with her left hand, hold the teddy tightly with her right. And makes a run to cover behind a metal box. More shots rings through the air as she runs for the box. Alyssa isnt sure if they are meant for her, or someone or something else.

When shes just some meters away, she throws herself behind the box. She sobs quietly as her ears starts to ring because of all the near shots, and she covers her ears with her hands.

A humanoid, _probably human_ Alyssa thinks, with a sort of weird suit, with a gun falls just right infront of Alyssa. She gasps as blood falls from his lifeless body. His gun, a rifle of some sort, is in front of her. She picks it up quickly, fumbles with it some seconds then holds it ready if something is shooting after her.

Everything gets quiet for some seconds. _Wha... What is happening? _Alyssa thinks. Another humanoid, _probably human_, comes in Alyssa's field of view. When he sees her he aims at _her_! Alyssa fumbles with the rifle, aims, and shots. It shot hard and she lose her grip on the rifle, and it hits her shoulder. She sobs quietly when the bullet flys through the air and hits the man's head, and he falls down to the floor.

Alyssa stares at the body, then at her shoulder. "_I... I dont think its broken..."_ She whispers to herself. Another humanoid walks right by the metal box. But, this one does not look like the dead bodys. This one where... different. It didnt seem to have eyes. It walked like human, had hands like a human, but, Its skin, or whatever it was, was kind of greyish and blackish. She picks up the rifle, But almost drop it instantly as pain flys through her shoulder. The humanoid turns quickly and aims at her.

"D..Dont shot!" Alyssa says quickly, and she kicks the rifle carefully away, towards the humanoid. Tears falls from her eyes as she wishes everything just was a dream, a terrible, terrible dream.

The humanoid lowers his, or seems to be a 'he', aim, as other humanoids comes from different ways, not -quiet- aiming at her. The first one she saw makes some sort of signal to one of the others. The one who got the signal, nodded and moved towards Alyssa.

Alyssa looks at the humanoid who moves carefully closer. The female, well, probably female, it had such shapes, took her arms around Alyssa and picks her up.

Alyssa sobs softly when the female picks her up. It feels kind of... off. But, still comforting. The female holding Alyssa nods to the others, and takes off. Even though Alyssa dont know where they are going, sleep grabs after her. she closes her eyes and listens to everything happening around her instead of looking.

_I... Need... to stay_ awake... she repeats those words in her head, to keep her awake. But, it isnt working and sleep finally catches her.

* * *

><p>Alyssa opens her eyes just a bit so she can see. Her eyes wanders over the room. It seems to be of metal, but still not. She can feel she's lying on something soft. The thing she's lying on is soft, like a bed, maybe even <em>is<em> a bed. But, Alyssa rather not turn her head and look if something is in the room. _**  
><strong>_

It doesnt seem to be something there, but there might as well be something behind her. She hears voices nearby, behind here. The words isn't understandable to her, but she can hear that it is one male voice and one female. A hand touches her shoulder, a human hand. Alyssa opens her eyes completely, and turns her head to try to see the one touching her. But, it seems like she stands right behind her, so she cant see her completely.

The person walks in her field of view and smiles. This one is a female. "Where... am I?" Alyssa asks quietly.

The female looks to the side, probably at the other person. She says something that Alyssa cant understand, and then looks at her again."You're in a Tenno dojo" The female says calmly, but she stumbles a bit over the words, like she dont talk english so often.

Alyssa thinks for a short time and then asks "_Tenno?_". She have never heard that word before.

The female looks at her confused "You don't know what Tenno is?" the female asks. Alyssa shakes her head slowly.

"No... I don't think so" Alyssa says like a whisper, thinking hard.

The female looks at her a bit more confused. Alyssa tries to sit up, but her shoulders pain keeps her down so she quit trying.

"You got hit pretty badly by the gun, you need rest" The female says kindly.

"I... I need to find my parents..." Alyssa mumbles as sleep catches her again.

* * *

><p>"I... I dont understand this" Carie says as she looks at the girl whose in a deep sleep. "What were she doing on a Corpus ship? It dosent make any sense at all..."<p>

"she seems really off, Carie. She can as well be an sort of corpus victim. We dont know" Chris says looking at Carie.

"If she where one, she would probably have tried to get away when Siere picked her up" Carie mumbles.

Carie thinks for some seconds then says "She might just be a lost girl, Chris"

"Maybe, maybe not. Like i said, We dont know." Chris says quietly "Oh, and Zero wants to talk to you... again" Chris looks at Carie with a bit suspicious look.

"like I said before, its none of your business" Carie snaps at him walking out of the medical room.

Carie hears Chris mumble something probably 'grumpy', he always call her a pile of grumpyness. even though she's almost never grumpy.

Carie sighs as she walks along the corridors.

"Hey Carie!" Siere shouts behind her. Carie turns around to see Siere in her mag warframe. "Hows da girl doin'?" Siere says smiling widely

"Hey! You know i dont like when you talk like that!" Carie says with a smile. "well, we're not sure. She seems off... thats one thing we're sure about" Carie says.

Siere sighs and nods. "Uhm, do you know where Zero is? Chris said he was looking for me" Carie asks

"Uhm... I think... Hes meditating right now. A tip, Dont disturb him, own experience" Siere laughs sourly.

"I dont want to know, do I?" Carie asks smiling

Siere shakes her head and giggles "Well, gotta feed Keyro now" Siere says "That _fat_ kubrow is always hungry..." she mumbles and wanders off.

Carie giggles and watches as the mag wanders off.

_Better check that girl again till Zero wakes form his meditating_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry guys for the next chapter taking such time. The computer I used -kind of- broke, and needed to be repaired. <strong>_

_**But... Stay... Prepared**_

**_~CodeSixty_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Not one of these dreams again" Alyssa sighed. Everything was pitchblack, except her body. Which was as clear as if she had a nightlamp over her. Last time she had a pitchblack dream, she couldn't wake. It litterally took hours for her to wake.

It was both scary and very very annoying. But. It is one solution to wake up from these dreams, but she could feel the pain when doing it, and it also hurt when she woke up, but not that much. The way was biting her arm, hard. But, she rather stay in this dream than waking up like that.

She could do some few thigns here. Walk, sit, stand, blink, talk, well, that was pretty much all. But, she could actually hear from her dreams what happened around her extremly quiet, in reality. But, it didnt seem to happened much. she couldnt hear anything.

But atleast, her shoulder didnt hurt here. She had actually expected it to hurt when she realized it was one of those dreams. She should have felt it, she knew that. so, why didnt it hurt?

Well, the only thing she could do now, was wait.

Wait to wake up.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding with me!" Carie said shocked.<p>

Carie hadn't even had time to get to the medical room door unti Zero had found her. He hadn't been meditating, he had been on a assasination mission, with his ash warframe. But he hadnt sayed who he was meant to assasinate, or if he succed. He probably had succed, he never failed at those missions.

"Well, Lotus said you could, and should do it, and i _really_ _dont_ want to argue with her" Zero said calmly.

"I will probably sabotage it, you know how i suck on 'sneak in without getting detected' missions" Carie said with a deep sigh. "And why didn't Lotus contact me?"

Zero shrugged "Dunno, but probably with reason. She maybe didn't want questions..."

"Well, then. Beter go on it... Zero?" Zero looked at Carie "Don't scare the crap out of that girl, like you usualy do to people" Carie said, with a bit of danger in her voice.

"Can't promise anything" Zero said, turned and walked away.

Carie didnt go to the ship first, she went to look if the girl had woken. Carie looked at the girl that seemed to be asleep. Then, walked to her ship.

"Welcome back, Operator!" Ordis said happily.

"Always nice to see you, Ordis" Carie said with a smile in her voice.

Carie sat down in a circle that glowed weakly blue, a map with planets poped up. Carie looked at them. She consentraited and the map rolled to Mars which was marked with a '!' over it.

"Ordis, scan the cordinates and get there as fast as you can" Carie said, standing up, the map dissapering.

She was going alone, which was, well... disturbing for her. If she got shot, no one would be there to help her. She wasn't the sort of Tenno who fought alone, she rather fought in group.

She walked to her arsenal, and choosed some weapons that maybe would help her a bit more than the others. A MK1-Paris, Kunai, and a skana.

She had already mods on them, she knew that. But she didnt really check, she knew she should, but she felt stressed.

Her warframe already stood ready. Her Nova where in deep blue colors. Carie just liked those colors. It felt right.

She walked back up, and watched the stars flow by as they got closer to the cordinates.

* * *

><p><strong>Im sorry for the next chap' taking so long time. Ive had internet problems. I tried to upload next chap' two days ago, but ended up with a crashed browser. (lovely, isnt it?) It will come up anytime now, I promise.<strong>


	3. TO BE CONTINUED

Im really sorry, but, im going to put this to a "To be continued" story. It wasnt planned, but I dont have enough time to write. And the computer I use has "docx" docummets, and I think it makes the uploading go totally wrong. (You guys cant guess how angry I got. I also couldnt use "copy and paste", may be internet is the problem)

But I promise! I will do a World cross continue. But I might do some other stories before, an example, of what I may write about is Five nights At Freddys!

so...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
